


Charmander Chugging

by RayDaquaza



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Autofellatio, Caught, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Ejaculate, Embarrassment, Hemipenes, Licking, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, No Incest, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, Orgasm, Other, PMD, POV Male Character, Porn, Talking Pokemon, blowjob, self-suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayDaquaza/pseuds/RayDaquaza
Summary: An unevolved adult Charmander still living with his parents, Owen doesn't have much time for himself. So when his parents tell him they're going out for the day, well, it wasn't an opportunity he was going to pass up. A day all to himself. He'd always wondered what sucking himself off would feel like...





	Charmander Chugging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Hands of Creation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138387) by [namohysip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namohysip/pseuds/namohysip). 



> A short snippet of Owen's life inspired by, but most definitely not canon to, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Hands of Creation. Go give that fic a read, it's good! 
> 
> This story was proofread/edited by Afterglow on Furaffinity and a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. Special thanks to ExplosiveTurkey for pre-reading and giving me the idea in the first place.

Owen nervously twiddled his claws as he waited for his parents to leave, tail-flame bright and flickering. His short charmander legs were crossed and on his lap was an inconspicuous Flaming Moves magazine. He was totally reading it, honest. He was not using it to cover up his uncomfortably erect cocks. Nope. That would be silly.

He grinned awkwardly in his seat as his parents finished gathering their bags, and couldn’t help but lean forward in excitement as they began to head toward the door. To his horror, his flame was beginning to brighten considerably with his excitement. He frantically reached behind him and grabbed his traitorous tail in a chokehold, wincing at the uncomfortable sensation of trying to force it out of sight.

But the damage was already done.

His mother looked over her shoulder, a raised eyebrow on her shiny gardevoir face. “Is something wrong, dear? You seem unusually… happy.” She put a blue hand to her mouth and giggled. “You’re not planning on throwing a party while we’re gone, are you?”

“N-no!” Owen replied, shifting the magazine in his lap to keep his uninvited friends hidden. Thinking quickly, his eyes shifted to the open page of the magazine. He tapped it with a claw insistently. “There’s just this really awesome fighting move here and I-- I’m super excited to try it out!”

Amia backtracked over to Owen, making his heart clench in fear. The closer she got, the more firmly he pressed the magazine down onto his lap. He winced.

“Oh?” She peeked down at the page for much longer than he was comfortable with. Eventually, she giggled. “Oh! That’s a great move! Protect is a valuable part of any pokemon’s arsenal. I shouldn’t have expected anything less from you! Very useful, in more situations than you’d expect.”

He very nearly whimpered as his mother leaned down and kissed his cheek. Sometimes he hated how attractive his mother was; the way his cocks twitched under his magazine made him feel extremely dirty. _No. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts!_ If he flushed any further he’d burst into flames for sure!

To his immense relief, she turned around and began walking to the open door. “Have fun learning your new move, Owen! I want to see how well you can use Protect when I get back. I’d love a demonstration!” He was very much used to not staring at her hips as she walked, but for once he was finding it difficult not to.

When the door closed, Owen let loose a sigh of relief, his flame flickering. “That… was close.”

He waited a few more minutes, head tilted as he listened for any hint of his parents. Nothing. They were gone. Owen tossed the magazine to the side and groaned in satisfaction as his hemipenes popped free.

“Much better,” he whispered, looking down as his little Owens twitched in gratitude. He shifted his rump and got out of his cross-legged position, letting his legs dangle down from the couch. The sudden breeze against this crotch was a minor inconvenience, but it was one he was willing to storm.  

It wouldn’t feel cold for much longer.

Excited by the sheer naughtiness of what he was about to do, Owen’s flame blazed hotly. He stared at his somewhat tapered tips, and found himself imagining just how they would feel inside him. Almost unconsciously, he began to feel around his mouth with his thick tongue, noting how soft and squishy everything felt; how absolutely wet it was.

 _It will feel just like a pussy_ , he imagined. _Maybe even better!_

Would they even fit? Both of them? What if his teeth got in the way? He didn’t think they would, but he anxiously slid his tongue along his canines nonetheless.

All that was assuming he could even reach it in the first place. What if he was too tubby? He patted his scaled belly and sighed in relief at how smooth and flat it felt. No, he’d always been pretty active. He could do this. He was sure of it.

Eyeing his cocks, Owen felt a strange hunger overtake him. He wanted them inside him. He _needed_ them inside him. Any hesitation he may have felt over the past week thinking about this moment, all of it was gone. He only felt anticipation.

His cocks were harder than ever.

Owen took a single, deep breath, and let it out slowly. “Here goes everything…” Back propped up against the couch, making sure to keep his flame out of the way, he knew that was all the leverage he would get. He moved down with his head, then some more. Down, down he went, until halfway to his cock he felt a sudden resistance in his back and neck.

He sucked in his tummy some more, almost to the point of feeling emaciated, and then pressed onwards, ignoring the protests of his creaking joints. _It will be worth it,_ he promised himself. _Just a bit more._ Soon his muzzle was inches from his target, so close he could feel his constant, warm exhales on his tips. That feeling only further motivated him, and he pushed through the last hurdle with a sudden jerk, his left dick slapping him in the snoot.

An accomplished giggle escaped him at the jarring dual sensation. All he could see was his two, fully-ready cocks, and before he could hesitate he extended his tongue and dragged it along one of the tips. It twitched at the touch and he felt an accompanying jolt travel deep through his loins. And that was only a single lick.

He couldn’t wait; he needed inside something, anything. The need was so strong, he couldn’t stand it. And so, before he fully realized what he was doing, he shoved his hips upwards, forcing both inside his maw in one, smooth motion.

Bliss. Complete, utter bliss.

His warm, moist mouth accommodated his cocks wonderfully, and the more of it he felt squeezing him the more forcefully he pushed. They pressed against each other, forced into what was essentially a single cock with how restricted their movement was. It felt so good that he barely registered it was his own mouth he was sliding into, his own flesh that yielded so easily. Not that he really cared with how perfect a fit it was.

Owen moaned around his lengths as he began to pull out--he shivered at the vibrations--the soft texture of his cheeks rubbing his glands. The fullness he only now became aware of soon vanished, now little more than a twitching bulge between his lips. When just the tips remained inside, lewdly rubbing against each other, he decided to give them each a lick, alternating between twirling around each urethra.

When he thrust again it went in even deeper than before, his slit impacting his lips with a lewd squish. He opened his maw further, tongue dangling out as it was pushed aside by his girth, and practically inhaled the rest of his cocks. His twitching anus was now the only thing in sight, and seeing it occasionally twitch sent a strange thrill through him.

The first time he gagged, well, it was inevitable, really. With his cocks tickling his tonsils, the only thing keeping him from spitting the fleshy rods out was the sheer, unrelenting pleasure he felt as his mouth milked him. And he wasn’t even humping yet.

 _A good time to start,_ he thought with a chuckle, the vibrations of his voice making him twitch.

Slowly, Owen moved his hips. As he got used to it, he began to hump faster, harder. It wasn't long before the loud, wet, sloppy sounds of a blowjob pounded in his ears. Each pop of his lengths as they left and entered his lips was accompanied by a blast of tight, squeezing pressure, only furthering his urge to finish.

A knot tightened in his belly as his humping grew desperate, eyes watering from how his tips impacted the back of his throat. It expanded steadily, then rapidly, a familiar sensation that grew worse with each slippery insertion.

Feeling that his climax was moments away, Owen shoved completely inside, pulling no punches as he took himself right to the slit. _So, so close…_ Owen needed one, last thing to push him over the edge, a finale to complete this perfect, self-indulgent event.

Owen swallowed. Hard.

 _Oh,_   _Mew!_ His limbs went slack as one of his lengths slid down his throat, pulled in by his powerful gulps. The other got pushed to the side and shoved hard into his right cheek, locking in place as it twitched madly. He could see the huge bulge in his cheek, and the sight made him feel even hotter.

Still he swallowed, forcing his first length to remain buried in his throat. He had never felt something squeeze him so desperately, so tightly; likely a result of his sudden inability to breathe.

The first jets of cum came as a shock to his system. It splattered the back of his throat, and he reflexively gulped it down, heat rapidly filling his stomach. His other cock spilled weaker spurts into his mouth, filling it with the taste of charmander cum. Spots dazzled his vision as pleasure and, admittedly, air loss overwhelmed him. Twitch, spurt, swallow; this pattern of events was all he knew.

That was, until the door slammed open.

“Sorry, dear, I forgot--”

Owen jerked back at the sudden appearance of his mother, his eyes immediately locking onto her shocked face. So powerful was his initial surprise that he dislodged his still-cummming cocks from his mouth with a shlorp, sending the final few spurts flying into the air. They were weak, thankfully, but there was no way his mother didn’t see.

He gasped and gulped down as much air as he could, but all that did was make him ever more alert. More aware of how fucked he was.

A lump in his throat came up, and he coughed, all the cum in his mouth leaking down his chin. “H-hi, mom…”

Without another word, the gardevoir left, slamming the door in her haste to leave.

Owen whimpered.

* * *

 

Several long, awkward seconds passed in eternal silence. Owen stared at the empty space in front of him, not at the walls, not even at the floor. Simply ahead, emptily.

The door creaked open again and Owen didn’t react. Who was it? Based on the gray color, it seemed to be Amia. His mother had returned. He sighed, closing his eyes. This was it. How many moons would he be grounded for?

“Owen.”

“Y-yeah…?”

She sat next to him, hands on her lap. “Don’t you think you should have been practicing Protect?”

Owen shrank further into himself, knees up against his chest. “Well, I…”

More silence followed. Her hand rubbed at his shoulder. “It’s okay, dear,” she said. “It’s natural to be a bit… adventurous. I’ll just remember to knock next time.”

Somehow this was even worse than the conversation that he had been expecting. “H-ha ha ha… ha… thanks…”

No, that was it. That was his soul leaving his body. It was gone.

Amia sighed, getting back up again. “By the way, dear.” She spun around, giving him a knowing smile. “I suppose I should also tell you that I know about the rest of the stash you have hidden away. All those naughty comics of yours… Did you really think I wouldn’t find them?”

She winked and then headed for the door, leaving the soulless Charmander alone with his smoldering flame.


End file.
